Demons in the moon light
by Lestat prince of the vampires
Summary: damoin works for the devil him self and his son derrick,upon meeting other characters.rated T for humor and blood


_Prologue _

_Year 1993 _

_I_t happened a long time ago where no cities existed, only villages of people that lived in sorrow, happiness, lies, bravery, and most of all fear. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, and, the most happiest of all creatures, Elves also shared these villages and forests. The devil, of course, shared their world too and caused mayhem and havoc.

_Chapter One _

Happiness never lasts

Hi, I'm Damien and I am a demon - always have been. My parents are dead. I work for the devil and his son. I hate every one. I hope you can stomach my horrible past and can and will not cry, because if you think this is a sappy story well you're wrong. My life is rotten to the core. Still I hope you love the story; enjoy the blood and sorrow.

Chapter two

Prisoner

I've worked hard for as long as I can remember. I can't remember ever having a mother or father. As far as I am concerned I was made a slave for the devil and its son Derrick. Of course I always wished I had a family, one where I would get praised for doing good things and be loved. Seeing as I live in hell I doubt I will ever have a "family". "I wish I could get out of here", I thought. I was dirty and I Cloughs were old, worn out, and ripped I was tired and beat up blood was running down I face from the latest beating from the other demons I was different from the others other demons loved mayhem and chaos while I loved life and hated the thought of killing humans I always thought of that I was Rudolf the red nosed reindeer or the story of that mermaid who always wanted to be human and was different from the other demons derrick was19 and was just like me but never got beat to a pulp just because he was the son of satin in the human world he would be famous like Justin Timberlake or Mike Mires but I would never be like him I was just another runt off the street I wasn't dead I was just made a freak it's the way of life I just sat there and pondered my thoughts when and how do I start living a normal life? Then it happened something that would change my life forever in an extremely weird way.

Chapter three

I was sound asleep in my bed then I heard a person or demon come into my room then the lights came on and I saw derrick standing right next to his bed with a knife in his right hand' fear struck me was he here to be rid of me? "Just relax and you won't feel a thing" I froze with wide eyes derrick grabbed me and shoved me out the door and stabbed me shirt so I couldn't move "I guess your not going to kill me" I said breathing a sigh of relief "why would I waste my fathers good knife for a wimp like you" snarled derrick "so you weren't going to kill me?" I asked curiously "no I have no time for punks like you" he spat annoyed "here I know how you can get out of hell and into the real world" "you do how" I asked "it's easy I do it all the time" derrick replied all of a sudden I felt dizzy and every thing started spinning and then every thing went black.

Chapter Four

Sissy Wire age17 was the clumsiest, weirdest, nicest, not the brightest girl in the planet. She was also the biggest dork or the biggest loser ever she didn't have any friends and no one would want to hang out with her. "Hi mom I'm home" Sissy said as she walked in the house "mom are here mom" sissy walked up the stairs and saw her mother lying on the ground not moving sissy screamed and some one grabbed her mouth to quiet her. "Get off me" sissy screamed and tore the hand off her and ran back down the stairs to get away but the person appeared right in front of the door and she stopped. Hours later they stopped trying to kill each other and sat down to talk it over "I'm sorry I scared you I got hungry and I couldn't help my self" the boy said "hungry how could you get hungry I didn't see any missing parts" sissy replied confused "no you don't under stand I'm a vampire any way I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill her I'm terribly sorry" the vampire apologized "oh it's all right by the way what's your name" asked sissy "um well my name is Darrin" the vampire replied "what's your name" "my name would be sissy" she replied "nice to meet you sissy" said Darrin "oh no the pleasure is mine" sissy replied so fast she tripped and fell.

Chapter five

When to meet a demon

Almost everybody in Sissy's family came to her mother's funeral, and friends came her only family member her cousin Harry who was 20 years old and her only friend Darrin a vampire. Her mom's funeral wasn't really going to be the biggest thing but she was happy to have at least two people there but then her cousin lived in Canada and she would have to leave with him and be far away from her new friend who lived in Los Vegas California and she would have to make friends all over again. "Sis me and derrick talked it over about who you live with" her cousin said "since he's your first friend and he's a vampire so he could protect you we have come to the agreement that you could stay with him" "I could but what about you" sissy asked worriedly "it's okay it's what your mother would want" he replied "okay I will make mom proud" sissy said. "Okay so where do you live" sissy asked derrick just as they were walking up the cemetery grounds "well I live around the corner of this…" derrick thoughtfully replied. Sissy thought derrick was real nice he never was anything like the vampires she read about in stories he was kind and a gentle soul he was an out cast in the vampire world but she didn't mind and she sure wasn't complaining about it she liked derrick. As they walked up the road they saw a boy who looked like a street punk with ratty Cloughs and a bloody face it was Damien.


End file.
